No todo es color de Rosa
by Daniela1501
Summary: Me siento extraño, no se lo que me pasa, un día todo esta bien y al otro estás metido en un gran lío, tener que lidiar con todo, es demasiado, pero bueno... No todo es color de rosa *Basado en TMNT 2012* MxOC
1. Prólogo

**Hola, este es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, lo pensé hace mucho tiempo, es un MikeyxOC, esperó les guste**

**Aquí les dejo el Prólogo**

* * *

Pov Mikey

Me encontraba en una habitación, en su apartamento mejor dicho, ella estaba sacando cada vez más y más ropa de sus cajones para ponerla en su maleta, me senté en el borde de la cama

\- ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Estaba con la cabeza agachada, miraba al piso, sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella me miró con sus ojos color miel, me miró con lástima y tristeza, ella se sentía igual que yo, Se sentó a mi lado y la miré, acarició mi cara con su mano, la sujeté mientras mis ojos botaban lágrimas, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, quería que el tiempo se congelara

\- No quiero que te vallas

Ella me miró, esa castaña clara de pelo ondulado de ojos miel, tez blanca, me abrazó fuerte mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Yo tampoco me quiero ir

Se separó de mí y se dirigió a terminar de alistar su maleta, le agarré la mano, no pensaba soltarla, no pensaba dejarla irse así por así

\- Pau... Yo... ¡YO TE AMO!

\- Lo sé, yo también, pero... Tengo que irme, mándale mis saludos a tus hermanos y a Splinter - Dijo fría

Odiaba que fuera así, me gustaba que sonriera, amé cuando me dijo "Gracias por cambiar mi vida, gracias a tí encontré la felicidad", no como hoy que nuestro mundo se puso gris

\- Adiós... - Me dijo y miré que abrió la puerta esperando mi respuesta

No dije nada, no se me hacía tan fácil ocultar mis sentimientos como ella, parece que se cansó de esperar mi respuesta y se fue

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Salí corriendo tras ella, es el amor de mi vida ¿Y la dejo ir?, la llego a alcanzar y la tomo de la mano

\- No te vallas... Pau...

\- Tu sabes porque lo hago...

Me quedé mirando al piso apenado, ella me da un rápido beso en los labios a lo que yo correspondo y sonrio, para luego alejarse corriendo

La seguí y ella me vió, estuve en la cima de un edificio viéndola, me sonrió despidiéndose con la mano, le sonreí y abordó su avión

Volví a las alcantarillas y el primero en preguntarme fue Leonardo

\- ¿Y cómo te fue?

No quize responder, me sentí mal, lo miré, bajé la cabeza y me fuí a mi cuarto, a los segundos tocaron mi puerta, al momento de abrirla me encontré con Raphael, me esperaba a cualquiera, menos a él, me miró igual que los demás

\- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME MIRES ASÍ!

Le sorprendió lo que dije pero odiaba que me miren con pena y tristeza, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, el seguía sorprendido y me abrazó, sabía lo mucho que ella me importaba, y él le llegó a tener un cariño también

\- Lamento lo de Paulina

Lloré más fuerte al escuchar su nombre aferrándome a él, se me hacía difícil procesar todo esto

Pero me gustaría recordar...

Como todo comenzó...

Fin Pov Mikey

* * *

**Bueno, no es exactamente como lo planee, ya que se me fue la idea y se borró el documento y lo reescribí**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Los quiere Dani**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les**** traigo el primer capítulo de mi fic**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Roosvelt

Abril caminaba con una chica castaña clara de pelo ondulado, tez blanca y ojos color miel

\- ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad, no? Paulina...

\- Si, soy de Miami, me mandaron mis padres, pero sólo por un tiempo

\- ¡Pelirroja!

Casey se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacia Abril

\- Hola Jones...

Casey miró a Paulina

\- Hola... ¿Pa-u?

\- ¿Hola... Jones?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

\- ¿Desde cuando aquí tu me hablas?

Casey no dijo nada

\- Eso pensé...

Paulina salió de Roosvelt un poco fastidiada, en eso sonó su teléfono

\- ¿Aló?

_\- ¿Paulina? ¿Eres tú?_

_\- Si, ¿Qué quieres?_

_\- ¿Encontraste a los mutantes?_

* * *

En las alcantarillas

Mikey había salido a patinar por las alcantarillas, ya que estaba aburrido decidió salir a la superficie, no la había visto de día y era una buena oportunidad ya que no estaban sus hermanos y no llegaría muy tarde tampoco

* * *

En la Superficie

Mikey patinaba de lo más normal, todo estaba tranquilo, eran eso de las seis de la tarde y nada parecía molestarlo, incluso perdió la noción del tiempo, y sin pensarlo sus hermanos empezaron a preocuparse

* * *

En las Alcantarillas

Raph estaba camimnando de un lado para otro

\- ¿Por qué no a llegado? - Se preguntaba la tortuga de bandana roja en su mente

Raph estaba más preocupado que los demás por Mikey, por más que sea el más rudo y fuerte de todos tiene un gran corazón, aunque se han peleado muchas veces él lo quiere y tiene miedo de lo que le puede pasar, es un ninja, pero también es su hermanito menor

\- Voy a buscarlo - Se dijo para sí mismo y salió dejando a sus hermanos algo confundidos

¿Desde cuándo Raph se preocupaba por Mikey?, Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo

* * *

En la superficie

Con Mikey

Mikey seguía patinando mientras escuchaba música, tanto lo disfrutó que perdió la noción del tiempo, no estaba pasando nada malo, ¿Por qué preocuparse?

\- Que linda la ciudad cuando se pone el atardecer

Siguió, estuvo tan distraido que estuvo a punto de caer pero una mano lo sujetó, Mikey volteó confundido pero se encontró con Raphael

\- ¿Raph? - Dijo confundido

¿Qué hacía Raph ahí? Y lo más importante..., ¿Cómo lo encontró? Se preguntaba el menor de los Hamato

\- Pero..., ¿Cómo...

\- ...Te encontré? - Finalizó Raph

Mikey solo asintió con la cabeza

\- Bueno... Pues..

Pov Raph

Salí de las alcantarillas, muy preocupado por mi hermanito, aunque no lo paresca yo lo quiero, no malinterpreten, es amor de hermanos

\- ¿Dónde estará?

Seguí, revise hasta el lugar más oscuro y rocóndito de las alcantarillas y no lo encontré, sentí que me seguían pero cuando volteé no vi nada, de seguro fue mi imaginación

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Seguí caminando, miré por un tunel esperando encontrar a Mikey y... nada

\- ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

En un momento a otro me detuve y me puse a pensar

\- Si no lo encuentro... Es... Porque no esta acá

Me fuí corriendo, llegué a salir, todo lo hize con zumo cuidado, ya que no podía dejar que me vieran

Me pasié por casi todo New York, hasta que ví a Mikey dirigiéndose hasta el borde de un edificio y me dí cuenta que estaba tan distraido que se iba a caer, aumenté el paso y lo llegué a alcanzar en el aire

Fin del Pov de Raph

Mikey no dijo nada

\- ¿Mikey?

\- Gracias hermano

Mikey de lanzó a abrazarlo

* * *

Con Paulina

Estaba caminando de lo más normal con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y se escuchaba la voz de un hombre

\- Ya ví un mutante, ¿Y adivina qué? Era una tortuga con bandana roja

\- _Excelente Pau, Los Kraang estarán muy felices por eso..._

* * *

**_Y fin del primero capítulo (Después del Prólogo, claro)_**

**_Graciad a todos por leer_**

**_Los quiere_**

**_Daniela ^^_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, Gracias ****por los reviews**

**Aquí les dejo la continuación**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

\- Las encontré en las alcantarillas, pero... Es verdad que después de este trabajo me... Dejarán ¿En paz?

\- _Si, este es tu último trabajo, ¿Estás segura que quieres retirarte?_

_-_ ¡SI! Odio hacerle eso a los mutantes, ellos también tienen sentimientos sabes... Y no me parece que...

-_ Cállate, no me importa lo te paresca o no, si no cumples te mataremos y lo sabes, cumple con lo encomendado y no pasará nada, o acaso quieres que te matemos, no creo no, aunque estás sola, después de todo no tienes nada que perder_

Luego de colgar, Paulina se puso a llorar, era verdad, estaba sola, lo perdió todo, tuvo que mentirle a su amiga Abril, no era un viaje por un tiempo que sus padres le mandaron, ella no tenía padres, sólo era un trabajo, ¡Y que horrible trabajo!

\- Aún me pregunto... ¿Cómo terminé metida en esto? - Dijo para luego seguir llorando, neceditsba desahogarse, no podía aguantar todo ese dolor por mucho más tiempo

* * *

En las Alcantarillas

En el TCRI

\- _Mi agente encontró a sus queridas tortugas y les diré todo por un precio_

_Los Kraang se miraron entre sí y decidieron escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir_

* * *

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas

Ya se empezaba a hacer tarde, y era hora del patrullaje nocturno

* * *

En la superficie

Las cuatro tortugas estaban explorando la ciudad y justamente cuando pensaron que no iba a ver nada nuevo se encontraron al Clan del Pie, o mejor dicho, a Rahzar, Cara de Pez y Tiger Claw dándole la mano a... ¿El Kraang?, ¿El Clan del Pie había hecho trato con el Kraang? Eso era malo... Muy muy malo

Sin pensarlo dos veces las tortugas se lanzaron a atacar a ambos bandos

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Paulina estaba observando el trato del Kraang con el Clan del Pie, sacó su teléfono para avisarle a su jefe a travez de un mensaje de texto

Las tortugas se entretuvieron tanto con los Kraang y Tiger Claw que no se dieron cuenta que Rahzar y Cara de Pez ya no estaban

Un poco antes:

\- Siento una presencia más - Rahzar usó su sentido del olfato Y señalo el lugar donde sin saberlo se encontraba Paulina

Cara de Pez y Rahzar se hacia el lugar donde Rahzar olfateó una presencia más

Presente:

\- Y los otros dos... ¿Dónde están? - Pensó Paulina - Tal vez deba irme

Empezó a correr tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar pero Cara de Pez calló delante de ella hacercándose con una cuchilla, Paulina empezó a retroceder pero chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien...

\- Oigan... Saben ¿Donde estan los demás? - Dijo Leo agachándose para esquivar los lasers del Kraang

\- 'Ahhhhhhhh!

Punto De Vista Paulina

Do... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy dentro de una jaula? ¿Qué es eso?¿Un perro huesudo? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ni como llegue acá

Hace dies minutos:

\- 'Ahhhhhhhh!

\- Vamos - Dijo Leo siendo seguido por sus hermanos

\- ¡AHH! - Se volvió a escuchar un grito y provenía de una mujer

Las tortugas vieron a Rahzar darle una bofetada a una chica castaña ondulada de ojos miel dejándola inconsciente para luego cargarla

Ellos iban a ir a salvarla pero el Clan del Pie desapareció con la chica

* * *

En la Sede del Pie

Paulina recién despertaba, estaba en una celda, se lanzó a los barrotes, estaba asustada, no había tenido un gran día, un perro se acercó a los barrotes donde ella estaba asustándola haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared y caer de rodillas al piso

\- Por fin despiertas preciosa, el maestro Destructor quiere verte

Rahzar entró a la jaula y se acercó a Paulina que permanecía en un estado de shock viendo espantada al perro mutante y la sujetó de los brazos por lo que ella forcejeó para que la soltara

\- Quédate quieta niña - Rahzar la sujetó más fuerte lastimándola

Rahzar logró llevarla con Destructor por más que Paulina batallara para soltarla

Luego la soltó delante de él, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo y cerró los portones, ella corrió hacia los portones que se mantenían cerrados y empezó a golpearlos desesperadamente esperando que se abrieran, lo que claramente no pasó

\- Paulina Vega...

La mencionada volteó y miró al de la escalofriante voz, era un señor con un casco que por las pequeñas aberturas que tenía el casco que solo dejaban ver sus ojos fue necesario para poder observar su cara quemada y que le faltaba un ojo, a su lado habían dos robo-pies y un tigre gigante

\- ¡Por favor déjenme salir! - Golpeó los portones con todas sus fuerzas

Tiger Claw se acercó a Paulina y la lanzó frente a Destructor, ella cayó arrodillada cabizbaja

\- Que se gana la vida hallando mutantes que el Kraang necesita y haciendo su última misión, encontrar a unas tortugas ninja...

Ella se sorprendió y lo miró, ¿Como ese hombre de apariencia siniestra sabía de que trabajaba ella?

\- Qué no tiene familia - Se levantó de su trono - Que Está completamente sola - Se acercó a ella - Que estudia en Roosvelt - La tomó del menton para que lo mirara a los ojos - Y que es amiga de Abril O'neil...

La soltó y se alejó para volver a sentarse en su trono

\- O me equiboco... Paulina

Ella petrificada no dijo nada, estaba en shock, algo muy extraño estaba pasando, ¿Por qué ese hombre sabía tanto de ella?

\- Llévensela... - Los Robo-pies la sujetaron de los brazos para llevarla a su celda a rastras si era necesario

\- No... Suéltenme, ¡SUÉLTENME!

Varios vidrios cayeron en el suelo y cuatro tortugas mutantes aparecieron

\- Danos a la chica - Leonardo apuntó con su katanna a Destructor pero Tiger Claw se lanzó encima de él

Raph tomó a la chica jalándola bruscamente del brazo luego de derrotar a los Robo-pies a lo que ella resistió

\- No... - Dijo la oji-miel, los sujetos a los cuales tenía que encontrar para que los maten estaban delante de ella

\- Coopera cariño - habló Raphael extendiéndole la mano pero Cara de Pez se abalanzó contra él

¿Acaso ellos quieren matarme?

Paulina empezó a retroceder asustada, e iba a intentar salir corriendo pero en eso sintió una fuerte punzada en el tobillo que se inpidió y cayó rendida al piso de rodillas

\- ¡AHH! - Gritó, vió su pierna que tenía una shuriken incrustada en ella que Destructor le había lanzado

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo el menor de los Hamato viendo las lágrimas de la chica bajar por sus mejillas

Ella lo miró, sus miradas chocaron, Mikey cargó a la castaña, ella quedó sorprendida, ¿Por qué el la ayudaría? Si ellos eran lo que el Kraang buscaba

Al ver que Mikey tenía a la chica, Donnie lanzó una bomba de humo y los cinco desaparecieron

* * *

**Ammm.. Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy**

**Díganme si les gustó o no**

**Déjenme un review**

**Los quiere**

**Daniela ^^**


End file.
